movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes (known as The Looney Tunes Movie in the UK) is a 2022 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directed by Jimmy Hayward and based on the media franchise of the same name. Produced by the Warner Animation Group, Looney Tunes features the voices of McCormack, Barney Harwood (in his first major voice role), Ron Funches, Kristen Bell, Ty Burrell, Emma Bell, and Steve Buscemi, with Jim Cummings, A.J. Buckley, Frank Welker, Johnny Depp, Channing Tatum, and Zach Woods voicing additional characters. In the film, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and all of the other Looney Tunes team up to stop Marvin the Martian from destroying the Looneyverse. Upon doing this, Bugs learns that his love interest, Lola Bunny, is afraid of letting the whole group fail, and helps her conquer her fears. Looney Tunes was released theatrically ion September 18, 2022, to critical and commercial success, grossing over $699 million worldwide against a budget of $150 million. The film also received positive reviews aimed at its humor, heartwarming message, Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score, animation, and vocal performances (particularly McCormack, Harwood, Funches, and Bell). Looney Tunes ''also became the recipient of the first-ever Golden Globe Award for Best Cartoon Comedy, as well as the eight non-Disney, Pixar, Blue Sky, or Owen Laramore film to win the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A sequel, [[Looney Tunes 2|''Looney Tunes 2]], was released on March 3, 2024, also a critical and commercial success. Plot One sunny day, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, and Porky Pig see Marvin The Martian invading the Looney Universe. Bugs, Daffy, Lola, and Porky plan to collect the Looney Tunes. First, they collect Tweety and Sylvester. Next, they collect Taz, Afterwards, they move on to collecting Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, but get chased by a boulder in pursuit of them. They manage to escape, save Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner with their combined talents, and bring them to an enormous rabbit hole Bugs had created, and Lola kisses Bugs and wishes him good luck on getting more Looney Tunes. Next, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Porky talk Henry Hawk and Foghorn Leghorn into joining the group, which they agree to do. After that, they call in Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew. Then they get Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzales, and others. As Lola spreads the news across the Looneyverse. The plan starts to work along great, much to Bugs's surprise. Bugs calls Lola with the news, but finds that she is not ready and that her confidence is gone. Bugs tells her that there is no need to be scared, but Lola argues with him, telling him her fear of the group failing, and accuses Bugs of risking their lives and leaves the rabbit hole. Bugs later realizes that his selfishness has caused her fear of letting all the Looney Tunes down, and he regrets his argument with Lola. At the same time, Lola regains her confidence and rallies all the Looney Tunes. Marvin gets backup, an group of Instant Martians. Marvin corners Bugs and is just about about to terminate him, but Lola's plan works, and Marvin is ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of all the Looney Tunes, and he is arrested. Lola apologizes to Bugs for leaving him, and all the Looney Tunes cheer "hooray for Bugs!". A year later, Bugs and Daffy invite all the Looney Tunes for a party under the huge rabbit hole. The film ends with Bugs, Daffy, Lola, and Porky walking down the trail, and with the usual ending words "That's All Folks!" appearing on screen. Cast * Will McCormack as Bugs Bunny * Barney Harwood as Daffy Duck * Ron Funches as Marvin The Martian * Kristen Bell as Lola Bunny * Ty Burrell as Porky Pig * Steve Buscemi as Sylvester * Emma Bell as Tweety Bird * Jim Cummings as Taz * A. J. Buckley as Wile E. Coyote * Frank Welker as Road Runner * Johnny Depp as Elmer Fudd * Channing Tatum as Foghorn Leghorn * Zach Woods as K-9 * Eric Bauza as Pepe Le Pew * Alicia Silverstone as Penelope Pussycat * Dee Bradley Baker as Henry Hawk Production In 2019, it was announced that WAG was developing a film based on Looney Tunes. Production began in May 2019. Russell Brand was set to play Bugs Bunny, but left the film and was replaced by McCormack. On June 2019, Harwood, Buscemi, Watson, Burrell, Tatum, Funches, and Rockwell signed in for their roles. Jim Cummings provided the voice of Taz in July 2019. It was scheduled to be released on March 25, 2023, but Toys To Life 2 took over its date and it was moved a year early on September 18, 2022. In January 2020, Buckley, Welker, and Depp signed in. John Cleese was going to voice Yosemite Sam, but left the movie due to "creative differences" and was replaced by Fogler. In December 2020, Bell signed in as the voice of Lola Bunny. In May 2021, the plot was announced: "The Looney Tunes team up to defeat Marvin The Martian." A trailer was released in October 5, 2021. A second trailer was released on January 10, 2022, followed by a third one on March 23, 2022, and a final one on July 19, 2022, debuting with Zootopia 2. Box-office The film grossed $229 million in the United States and Canada, and $440 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $669 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 98% approval rating based on 119 reviews with a rating of 9.40./10. The website consensus reads, "Looney Tunes is a popular family film that leaves children laughing out loud when it comes to watching a film based on a cartoon." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 96 of 100 based on 37 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:2022 films Category:Warner Bros Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Movies Category:3D